


Incandescent Amorosity

by WeeabooParadox



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeabooParadox/pseuds/WeeabooParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this alternate universe fic, Madoka, Homura, Kyoko, Sayaka, Mami,and Nagisa decide to rent an apartment suite together, as they figure the best way to fight as many witches as possible is to stick together. They pick a decently large apartment space to settle down in, and they all move in together. As soon as they do, many wild adventures and crazy hijinks ensue.</p><p>Enjoy the story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The initial relationships at the start of the story are Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka and Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyoko, but the relationships change throughout the story. 
> 
> The characters ages are as follows:  
> Kaname Madoka: 18 years old  
> Ameki Homura: 19 years old  
> Sakura Kyoko: 19 years old  
> Miki Sayaka: 18 years old  
> Tomoe Mami: 20 years old  
> Momoe Nagisa: 17 years old

The dazzling midday sun shone brightly above the bustling city of Mitakihara, providing warmth and light to the busy commuters on the sidewalks below. Each and every one of these people were so determined to make it to their own locations that, they paid no notice to the paths of those around them, haphazardly bumping into all those who stood in their way. The streets were no better, vehicles moving as quickly they could on the backed up roads, drivers honking their horns and silently cursing the cars ahead of them. Within this chaos was a young couple, holding hands tightly so they wouldn't be swept away by the boundless masses. The two were headed to the subway station, as they were moving into an apartment complex a few cities over. They had hoped to reach their destination ages ago, but had gotten lost in confusion. 

"Honestly Madoka," 

Said the elder of the two, slight agitation in her voice, 

"You said that the subway was just down this street. and look how lost we are!" 

Madoka looked up from the map she was reading and sighed.

"I'm sorry Homura-chan, but according to this, the subway should be right here." 

Homura was about to express her irritation at her girlfriend's rebuttal and insist the map was wrong when something caught her eye. A large flight of stairs descending beneath the city- the subway! 

"There it is!"

she shouted, pointing in the direction of the steps.

They hurried down the flight of stairs, and quickly bought their tickets from the ticket vendor at the entrance. They rushed to the platform, hoping that they hadn't missed their train. Luckily, the train had just pulled into the station when they got there, giving them plenty of time to get on. They sat down in an empty row of seats, relieved that they were able to make it. Homura pushed their suitcases beneath the seats and gave a long sigh. She was starting to think that she would never be able to sit down, but finally she could rest her sore feet.

The train's doors slid closed and the voice of a woman came on the speakers. "You are now leaving Mitakihara city. Next stop, Hōshakasai City." The train then quickly began racing along the track, picking up speed with each second it moved. Homura pressed her face to the glass, watching the seemingly endless walls of the subway tunnel speed by. She let out a quiet sigh and closed her eyes. Even though they would be getting off at the next stop, Homura knew there would be at least an hour wait before they arrived at their destination. She decided the best way to pass the time was to get some rest and take a nap. She had nearly drifted off when the weight of something pressing against her shoulder startled her back into consciousness. She opened her eyes and craned her neck slightly to see beside her. Madoka had fallen asleep, and was resting her head on Homura's shoulder. Homura smiled at the sight of this, wrapping her arm around her sleeping lover. She closed her eyes once more, and the tender warmth and gentle breathing of her sleeping partner quickly lulled her to sleep.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madoka and Homura arrive at the apartment complex, and greet all of their friends. 
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't updated this in forever, but I've been busy and haven't had the motivation to write. It gets a bit inappropriate in this chapter, so be warned,
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!

Deep within a restful dream, time around the sleeping couple passed quickly. It felt as if it been mere moment since they had closed their eyes to rest by the time the screeching halt of the train's brakes awoke them from their slumber. Homura's eyes flitted open at the sound of the train pulling into the station. She glanced beside her and saw Madoka rubbing sleep from her eyes. The train then came to a complete stop, and the voice of the woman came on the speakers once more. 

"You have arrived at Hōshakasai City. Please exit the train in an orderly fashion. Thank you and have a nice day." 

The door to the train swung open and the passengers hurried out of the train car, eager to make it to their own locations. Madoka and Homura rushed along with these people, stepping out onto the platform quickly so they would not be run over by the hoard of commuters getting on to the train. The couple made their way through the crowded subway station as quickly as they could, gently pushing their way through the masses of people After a few minutes, they found their way out of the subway and headed out into the bustling city street. Madoka then took out her phone and began to look up directions to their new apartment. The two followed the instructions, and were able to arrive at their destination within about 15 minutes. 

“We’re finally here!” 

Madoka cried, happiness lighting up her eyes. Homura smiled and nodded. 

“Yes, we finally arrived. I’m glad we were able to make it before dinner time. I wonder if the others are here yet?” 

Madoka looked down at the phone in her hands for a brief moment then looked back up at Homura.

“I haven’t heard anything from them yet, but I’m sure they’re almost here” 

“Let's make our way to our room.” 

said Homura, a faint shimmer of excitement ablaze within her violet eyes. The two stepped into the building and instantly the coolness of the air conditioned lobby swept over them. The lobby was roomy, yet well furnished, with several comfy looking armchairs and short brown tables filling the lobby’s space. The reception desk was right next to a pair of steel elevator doors, and a long, winding flight of stairs that lead all the way up to the roof. The couple stepped up to the reception desk and the receptionist greeted them with a smile.

“Welcome to the Hōshakasai Apartment Complex! How may I help you today?”

“We’re moving into our new apartment here along with some friends.” 

Homura said briskly, her eyes darting to the corner of the room. 

“I see... What are your names?” 

” My name is Akemi Homura.” 

“And I’m Kaname Madoka. 

The woman looked the two over for a brief moment and smiled.

“Okay! You room is number 1107 and it’s on the on the 5th floor. Would you like me to show you where it is?” 

”No thank you, we should be able to find it on our own.” 

“Alright. Here are your room keys.” 

The receptionist then handed each blue cards that had a bar code on the underside of them. The top simply read “Room 1107 Key”

“We hope you enjoy living here in the Hōshakasai Apartment Complex!” 

The two then turned away from the desk, and Homura pressed the button for the 5th floor on the elevator. After a short wait, the elevator’s doors opened, they stepped inside. As soon as the doors closed behind them, the elevator began to ascend. It reached the 5th floor within a minute, and the couple stepped outside the elevator. They then began to make their way down the long hall, searching for their room. They seemed to be a long way from it, as the first room to their left was room 800, but they were able to find room 1107 within a very short amount of time. The unlocked the apartment door and stepped into their new room and were impressed with how nice everything was. The apartment was very bright and spacious, with natural light from the windows illuminating the room. The room had couches in monochromatic grays, adorned with plush white throw pillows. There was a stylish black table in the center of the room, which was covered in half empty boxes of various snacks. To the right of the main living space was the kitchen, which had a fridge, a stove, a microwave and a long bar style counter with six black chairs along the side of it. And to the left was the hall that lead to the three bedrooms that the girls would all be sharing. 

“It’s so lovely!”

Madoka shouted, her eyes filled with glee. Homura closed the door behind them and as soon as she did, Kyoko, who had been sprawled across the couch facing away from them stirred. She sat up and stretched, yawning audibly and then turned to face the ones who had woken up from her nap. 

“Hey there! Good to see you two arrived in one piece.” 

Said Kyoko, smiling weakly at Madoka and Homura. 

“Hi Kyoko! Sorry we woke you up.” 

Said Madoka, with her usual cheery expression.

“It’s no biggie. What do you guys think of the place?” 

“Its absolutely gorgeous! Mami sure knows how to pick out a nice apartment. I’m super glad we left the job to her.” 

Madoka paused for a moment before she continued speaking. 

“Where is she? Have Nagisa and her arrived yet? What about Sayaka?” 

“Mami and Nagisa went shopping for food and other stuff for the apartment” 

Kyoko answered. She took an unopened box of Pocky from the table tore it open in a swift gesture. She put a stick of Pocky in her mouth and began chewing on it.

“And as for Sayaka, I have no clue where she is. She texted me about an hour ago saying she’d be here any minute, but she still hasn’t showed up yet.” 

Oh... Okay. I’m sure Sayaka will be here very soon. She usually isn’t very late so I’m sure she just got a bit lost.” 

Kyoko’s eyes looked the two up and down, then fixated on their suitcases. 

“You two should probably put your suitcases in your bedroom. Your bedroom is the second one down. I already called dibs on the first bedroom, and the one at the end of the hall is already occupied by Mami and Nagisa, so you two have to sleep in the second one.”  
Madoka acknowledged Kyoko’s comment by nodding her head slightly, and then headed down the hall to her room. Homura followed after her. The door to their room was already open, but they could not see inside because the room was dark. Madoka flicked on the light switch and stepped into the bedroom. The room was somewhat small, with the large king size bed taking up most of the space in the room. The bed had a black headboard, gray sheets, a black and white blanket, and gray and black pillows. The black striped curtains were drawn over the windows, blocking out the natural light. There was a black TV stand at the foot of the bed, with a small flatscreen television on top of it. In the corner of the room there was a door that lead to a very small closet. Madoka put her suit case down quickly and then went over to lie down on the bed, and Homura joined soon after. She placed her things right next to Madoka’s and sat down on the bed. Madoka stretched her arms and shifted her position slightly, then rested her head on Homura’s lap. Homura adjusted her position very slightly and leaned against the headboard. She closed her eyes and decided it would be best to relax and rest for a moment. It was not long after this decision that her eyes fluttered open once more at the sound of the apartment door opening followed by chatter. A brief smile graced her lips at the sound of this, for she recognized those cheerful voices anywhere. Mami and Nagisa had returned from shopping. The commotion had awakened Madoka as well, for she stirred at sat up at the sound of the conversation down the hall. The two then quickly headed into the main living area in order to greet Mami and Nagisa, who were both putting away the food they’d gotten while they were away, Nagisa cheerfully stocking the pantry with the various sweets and cheeses she’d selected, while Mami put the healthier foods away in the fridge. Kyoko was sitting idly by and watching the two work, a stick of Pocky in her mouth. The three of them were having a conversation about how lovely the apartment space was until they caught sight of Madoka and Homura heading into kitchen. 

“Ah! Madoka! Homura! You two are here already?” 

Mami’s eyes lit up with happiness at the pleasant surprise of their arrival.

“Oh, I must have forgotten to mention to you that Madoka and Homura got here not that long ago. My bad!” 

Said Kyoko apologetically.

“ It’s no big deal. I’m just glad they got here in one piece.” 

Mami turned her head away from Kyoko and met Homura’s gaze, smiling politely.

“Greetings! I’m happy you two were able to make it in one piece. Did you have any trouble finding the apartment complex?” 

“No, we had no trouble at all.” 

“That’s good. What do you to think of the place?” 

“It’s so lovely!” 

Madoka chimed, voice full of enthusiasm.

“I’m so happy we get to live in such a nice apartment. You did a good job picking it out!” 

“Thank you, but it’s not me who really deserves the credit. Nagisa was the one who actually picked out the apartment. I just did all of the paperwork.” 

“Well, then you both did a good job!” 

There was a brief moment of silence before Mami turned back to Kyoko and began questioning her about Sayaka’s whereabouts.

“Have you heard from Sayaka at all? 

“ No, I haven’t. If I’d heard anything from her I’d would’ve told you.” 

“I see. Were do you suppose she could be?” 

“Hell if I know. She probably got lost or took the wrong train or somethin’ like that.” 

“If that’s the case, don’t you think she would have called us?” 

“She probably forgot to charge her phone.” 

“If you’re sure...” 

The expression of concern on her face quickly melded back into cheeriness as soon as Nagisa spoke. 

“Mami! I can’t find the cheesecake you bought. Where is it?” 

“Don’t worry, I just put it in the fridge.” 

“Okay. Should we get started on making dinner?” \

Mami glanced at the wall clock for a brief moment and then back at Nagisa.

“I suppose it is a bit early, but there’s no harm in starting now. What do you think we should make?” 

“How about we make some-” 

Nagisa’s suggestion has cut short by the sound of heavy footsteps and panting outside their door. The doorknob twisted slightly as it was unlocked, then the door opened. Standing in the entrance was Sayaka, who was winded and looking somewhat frazzled. 

“Sayaka!” 

Kyoko ran to greet her girlfriend with a hug, pulling her swiftly into an embrace. Sayaka returned the embrace, then pulled away. 

“Hiya Kyoko! I see you made it to the apartment already.” 

“Yeah, and so did everybody else! You’re super late, and you didn’t even bother to answer my texts or call me. I was worried about you know. We all were.” 

“Aw jeez, I didn’t mean to make you guys worry. I just got a bit side-tracked on the way here.” 

“Side-tracked?” 

“Yeah, sidetracked.” 

Sayaka reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a grief seed, and handed it to Kyoko. Kyoko’s eyes widened with shock at the sight of this.

“Sayaka, are you serious? Did you really go into a labyrinth alone? Do you have any idea how risky that is?” 

“Calm down Kyoko, it’s not a big deal. I saw a labyrinth open up by the train station and I couldn’t just leave it there. If I’d wasted my time to call you guys to the scene, someone could of gotten hurt by the witch that lived inside. I decided to kill the witch real quick before I headed down here. I suppose it took longer than I expected.” 

Kyoko sighed, the anger and shock fading from her voice.

“That’s so like you to do something like that. I don’t know why I’m surprised, honestly. Next time, at least let everyone know before you pull a crazy stunt like that. We’re all in this together ya’know.” 

“I know.” 

Kyoko took a deep breath and sighed once more. Her usual smile returned to her face as she made on final comment. 

“You should say hi to the others. If you need me for anything, I’ll be in our room, 1rst door on the hall.” 

And with that, she turned and headed for her room. Sayaka sighed, and looked over to the kitchen, where the other girls were watching. She grinned, and started heading towards the kitchen.

“Hey guys! Sorry if I worried you.” 

“It’s not a problem. We’re glad you arrived safely.” 

Mami said.

“Sayaka!” 

Madoka’s cheerful voice pierced the brief silence. 

“I’m so glad you’re here! What do you think of the apartment?” 

“I dunno, I haven’t really gotten the opportunity to look around.” 

She paused for a moment, then looked up at Mami, who was rifling through the fridge, taking out some Marinara sauce jars, and various organic vegetables. 

“Whatcha cooking?” 

“Oh, I’m just making some stuffed tomatoes.” 

“Nice. I don’t think I’ve ever had those before but you’re a pretty good cook, so it’ll probably be really good.” 

“ I’m sure you’ll like them.” 

“I’m gonna go hang out with Kyoko in our room. Let me know when dinner’s ready.” 

Sayaka briskly left the room. Mami then turned to look at Madoka and Homura. 

“You two should probably just hang out in your room until the food ready. It’s gonna be a while.” 

“Okay! I can’t wait to eat your delicious meal.” 

The two then left the kitchen and headed to their room. They overheard Nagisa excitedly begging Mami if she could help her prepare the food, and then heard her happily chattering about how they would prepare it as soon as Mami agreed. They entered their bedroom, and flicked on the light, then closed the door behind them. 

“What should we do until dinner’s ready?”  
“I dunno. I guess we can just watch TV.” 

The two flopped down on the bed, and Madoka grabbed the remote and started flipping though channels. Eventually she settled on a strange game show, and then settled her head on Homura’s chest. She two watched the show silently, simply satisfied by each other's presence. The time flew by, and before they knew it, the smell of the finished dish wafted through their closed bedroom door. 

“Dinner’s ready!” 

The girls all headed into the kitchen, and were greeted with a the dinner set up on the counter, each plate adorned with two stuffed tomatoes each. Everyone sat down, thanked Mami for the food, and dug in. Mami then gave everyone cheesecake as dessert, but Sayaka was to full to eat her slice. Nagisa gladly helped herself to it. 

‘Alright gang. We should probably all hit the hay.” 

Said Mami, glancing at the window, then at the clock. 

“What? That’s ridiculous, it’s only 8:30!” 

Kyoko retorted, irritation in her voice.

“We have a long day tomorrow, and it’s best we get our rest.” 

Kyoko groaned. 

“Fine, whatever. Let’s get changed into our pajamas” 

She said, gesturing at Sayaka.

“Alright then. Goodnight you guys!” 

The girls put their plates in the sink, then each headed off to their room. They changed their clothes, and flicked off all of the lights. The apartment was quiet. But only for a moment.

In their room, Madoka and Homura lay in their bed, cuddled together beneath the sheets.  
Homura leaned in close to Madoka and whispered,

“Madoka, I can’t sleep.” 

Madoka turned, and looked Homura in the eye. 

“Neither can I.” 

“Since we can’t sleep, how about we find another way to occupy ourselves?” 

Madoka smiled.

“Yes, I like that idea.” 

In a swift fluid motion, Homura threw the sheets off of the bed and positioned herself on top of Madoka. She took a brief moment to gaze into Madoka’s bright rose colored eyes. She then leaned downwards and pressed her entire body against Madoka’s. She pressed her lips against Madoka’s, and closed her eyes. Electricity coursed through her, lighting up her lips with the warmest kind of passion. This passion wasn’t wild and energetic, but familiar, and happy. It wasn’t just the roar of passion she felt. In Madoka’s arms, the felt like she was truly home. She felt Madoka pull her closer into the kiss, and Homura’s growing excitement began to spill over. She allowed her tongue to slip through Madoka’s parted lips, and pulled herself as close to her partner as she could. She pulled away for a moment, to give herself a moment to breathe, and immediately dove back in, pouring all of the warm devotion and joy she felt into her kiss. She pulled away once again, leaving them both breathless. She then shifted downwards slightly, and then pressed her lips against Madoka’s neck. Madoka let out a slight gasp, and loosened her grip on Homura very slightly, giving her enough room to do what she needed to do. Homura gently clamped her teeth on Madoka’s neck, and pulled away. Madoka moaned audibly, her breathing becoming loud and heavy. Homura then unbuttoned the first few buttons on Madoka’s pajama top, showering her upper half with kisses. Homura certainly knew exactly how to make Madoka wild, as she whimpered and moaned loudly with each touch. Homura pulled the fabric of her pajama top away from Madoka’s body, then pressed her lips against Madoka's neck once more, tugging at the sensitive skin with her teeth. 

“H-Homura-chan..” 

Madoka whimpered.

Breathless, Homura shifted slightly upwards and leaned inwards pressing her mouth to Madoka’s ear.

“I love you with all of my heart Madoka.” 

And with that, she took Madoka’s ear between her teeth and began to tug gently. Madoka cried out loudly, and began to squirm. Homura pulled away, and looked down at the breathless, flustered Madoka. 

“Don’t stop now.” 

She whimpered, desperation in her eyes.

“I’ve really managed to rile you up, Madoka.” 

Said Homura slyly, looking Madoka in the eye. 

“C’mon, don’t tease me like that. I can’t take it!” 

Homura grinned, and then shifted downward pressing her teeth against Madoka’s collarbone. She bit down gently, and Madoka moaned loudly, her heart racing. Homura then moved downwards to Madoka’s chest ready to continue giving her pleasure. However, just as she was about to press her lips against Madoka’s breast, the door to their room swung open. 

“Can you two keep it down in there? Some of us are trying to sleep!” 

Said Kyoko, flicking on the lights. Kyoko pause for a brief moment as soon as she saw what she’d walked in on, then gave an annoyed groan. 

“Ugh. I should have known. Honestly though, you two have been going at it for ages now, don’t you think you should get some sleep?” 

“So I assume Sayaka wasn’t interested in doing anything tonight?” 

Said Homura smugly. Kyoko let out an irritated sigh.

“She fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.” 

“Very well. We really should get some rest. We’re sorry we disturbed you Kyoko.” 

“Whatever.” 

She grumbled, exhaustion apparent in her voice. She then flicked the lights back off, then stormed back to her room. Homura sighed, then looked down at Madoka. 

“She’s right, we really should go to bed.” 

Madoka turned over, placing herself beside Madoka rather than on top of her. She pulled Madoka into her embrace, they pulled the sheets back over them. They managed to fall asleep quite quickly, as they were pretty burned out after going at it for so long. Within her last few moments of consciousness, Homura flitted her eyelids for a brief moment and looked at Madoka’s content, sleeping face. Homura smiled, and nestled hey head into Madoka’s chest, closing her eyes once more. Pure unadulterated joy spread through her, in the form of Madoka’s familiar warmth. She allowed herself to drift into a dream, filled with nothing but happiness.


	3. Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the girls, lead by Mami, all go out into town to kill some witches and get to know their new surroundings. There will be a slight gore warning for this chapter, as one of the labyrinths will incorporate elements of surrealist horror. There is going to be nsfw content as well, and a few of the tags will come into play.

The soft light of early morning drifted through the windows of the apartment complex. All of the inhabitants were awoken by the light shining through their curtains, and were now going about their morning routines. All except for one couple. Kyoko and Sayaka were known to be notoriously heavy sleepers, and waking them up was a difficult task for their roommates. At 7:00, Sayaka and Kyoko’s alarm clock went off. Kyoko promptly turned it off and went back to sleep. At 7:15, Mami sent Nagisa in to tell them breakfast was almost ready.

“You two sleepyheads need to hurry up and get dressed! If you don’t go fast, you’re gonna miss breakfast!” 

Kyoko responded by letting out an annoyed groan, and pulling the covers over her head. Sayaka appeared to still be asleep, as she didn’t even twitch. Nagisa sighed, and considered going over to pull the covers off of them. Before she could take any action, she heard Mami’s voice calling from the kitchen.

“Breakfast is ready! Come and get it!” 

“Coming!” 

Nagisa shouted. She gave the lazy couple one final glance before heading back to the kitchen. By 7:30, everyone had finished breakfast, and were getting ready to head out the door. But alas, Sayaka and Kyoko were nowhere to be seen.

“Are those two seriously still sleeping?” 

Said Mami, exasperation apparent in her voice.

“Don’t worry, Mami! I should be able to get them up without too much difficulty. I have quite a bit of experience with waking up sleepyheads.” 

Said Madoka.

“Alright, Madoka. Good luck." 

Madoka then headed down the hall to Kyoko and Sayaka’s room. She tore the door open to get their attention. She flicked the lights on, and pulled the curtains open.

“Rise and shine!” 

Madoka shouted. She yanked the covers off of the two. Kyoko made a halfhearted attempt to cling onto the covers, but to no avail. She grunted and turned over, burying her face in Sayaka’s chest.

“Go away,” 

She grumbled before she wrapped her arms around Sayaka.

Madoka began to shake Kyoko, annoying her further.

“C’mon, you two! We’ve let you sleep as long as we could, and now it’s time to go.” 

“Ugh. Just go without us.” 

“You know we’re not leaving without you.”

Kyoko let out a long, exaggerated groan and sat up in bed. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, and then shot Madoka a dirty look. She then gave a defeated sigh, and turned to face Sayaka. She shook her gently, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

“Sayaka. It’s time to wake up.”

Sayaka stirred and opened her eyes slowly.

“Alright...” 

She mumbled, her exhaustion apparent in her raspy voice.

“You two better get a move on. Don’t keep everyone waiting!” 

And with that, she went out the door.

The two rose slowly from their bed, and went about their routines. They made their bed, brushed their teeth, did their hair, and picked out their outfits for the day. Kyoko put on a black t-shirt covered in stars, a red and black flannel, ripped blue jeans, and put on a black beanie to cover up her hair, which was still messy and frizzy, as her long hair was difficult to tame in the morning. Sayaka put a bit more care into selecting her outfit. She put on a patterned floral skirt, a pale pink tank top, and translucent dotted black tights. She also put on a bit of makeup to cover up the bags beneath her eyes, so she looked a little less exhausted. Kyoko, however, looked like an absolute disheveled wreck, but she really couldn’t care less. At 8:00, the two had finally finished getting ready, and went to the door. Everyone else was sitting in the kitchen, looking bored and tapping their fingers impatiently.

“Hey guys. We’re ready!” 

“Finally! You two took so long! I wanted to leave half an hour ago.” 

Mami snapped, Her tone giving away mild irritation.

“Sorry.” 

Said Kyoko sheepishly, her eyes trailing to the floor. 

“We didn’t mean to keep all of you waiting.” 

“It’s no big deal. Let’s get going.” 

Everyone then walked out the door. They made their way to the ground floor, then stepped out onto the busy sidewalk.

“Mami, what’s on the agenda for today?” 

“I was thinking that we could try to hunt some witches near the poorer areas before we do anything else. Then we could go clothes shopping, and grab something for lunch. After that, we could head to the hospital and try to find some witches there. Then, I suppose, we can go back to the apartment.” 

“Sounds good! Alright everyone, get out your soul gems. Let’s get hunting!” 

The girls transformed their rings into their larger forms and held them in their hands. They wandered down the street, trying to pick up a hint of magic residue that might have been left behind by a witch or a familiar. After a few minutes of searching, Madoka’s soul gem reacted to traces of magic left behind by a powerful witch.

“Aha!” 

She cried, getting the attention of her teammates.

“I’m picking up some magical residue. It’s coming from that alley, over there.” 

The other girls turned towards the alley, and sure enough, their soul gems reacted as well. They followed the trail into the alleyway, and after a few minutes, an unsettling feeling settled across the group members. The atmosphere of the alleyway was very dark and ominous. All of the buildings they passed by seemed to be in terrible condition, and garbage littered the ground they walked on. All of the people walking by had shifty, unreadable expressions, and eyes that followed the girls as they walked by. Their clothes were dirty, and many were smoking cigarettes, or drinking alcohol from a paper bag. They’d definitely stumbled across a poorer area of town. Their soul gems’ glowing intensified as they went deeper into this gloomy part of town, nervously awaiting the confrontation with the witch up ahead. They stopped at a rundown hotel, as their soul gems’ glow faded as they began to move past it. This was it. They pushed open the doors, and to their surprise, there was actually someone working in the decrepit building they'd assumed was foreclosed. The receptionist, a scruffy looking middle aged man, looked up from the newspaper he was reading and greeted them in a monotone voice.

“Welcome. Are you here to stay overnight?” 

“Err, no. We’re here to, uh, visit a friend.” 

“Very well.” 

He said exasperatedly, and went back to reading his paper.

“Thank you.” 

The group climbed the creaky wooden stairs to the 5th floor,which was the highest floor in the building. They trekked cautiously down the hallway, looking for the entrance to the labyrinth. The condition of the building was even worse on the inside. The walls were heavily damaged, the carpet was filthy and torn in several places, and the light bulbs hung from the ceiling, cracked and flickering. This certainly seemed like type of place that a witch or familiar would hang out. They reached the end of the hall, and saw a door that was torn off its hinges. The girls saw inside, and the furniture was strewn haphazardly, across the floor, broken and dirty. On the wall was the entrance of the labyrinth, glowing with an eerie silver light. The girls exchanged glances and all nodded, and,with a powerful flash that illuminated the dimly lit hall, the girls had transformed, and were now wearing their magical girl outfits. They summoned their weapons, and walked into the labyrinth. Reality dissipated around them; the drab, messy room fading into corridors of a school. The lighting was bright, and there was a suspiciously cheerful aura about the place. The girls creeped down the hall, passing by groups of faceless students. The students didn’t seem to take notice of the girls as they made their way down the hall, engaging in indistinguishable conversations. One of the students bumped into Nagisa, causing them both to fall over. The student became enraged, and emitted a low pitched growl. In an instant, they were surrounded by the faceless students. The girls had their weapons at the ready, prepared to defend themselves from the attacks of the witch’s minions. But instead of attacking, they let out a collective unearthly screech, and their bodies began decomposing rapidly. Their skin rotted, their teeth fell out, and their bodies seemed to fall apart, reducing them to piles of human remains. The girls huddled closer together, waiting for a cue from Mami, the group's resident witch expert.

“It’s an Underworld Witch!” 

Mami yelled, summoning several of her muskets out of thin air.

“If we don’t take out these minions quickly, we’ll sink deeper into the labyrinth and have to face minions that are twice as powerful!” 

The remnants of the minions rose from the ground and fused together into terrifying abominations, and in an instant, the creatures launched themselves at the girls. The school transformed into a room covered in thick black liquid, with glowing eyes peering from every corner. The girls began sinking in the liquid, but as soon as Mami gave her signal, they sprang into action. Madoka, Homura, Sayaka, Kyoko, and Nagisa jumped high into the air, leaping on top of the heads of the disgusting beings. Mami created a net out of ribbons to catch the girls as they jumped from the creature’s heads, and they used the momentum of their fall to slice, shoot, or blow the heads off of the some of the minions. They sank into the black ooze, defeated. The remaining minions closed in on the girls, one swiping at Kyoko with a grotesque hand. She sliced it off in one swing of her spear, and then turned to clash with one who was looming over Sayaka. The two fought excellently side by side, taking out many of the minions with little difficulty. Mami and Homura fired rapidly at the approaching creatures, taking them out with precision and accuracy. Madoka was holding her own as well as she could, but was struggling, as her weapon was not meant for close range combat. She was firing as quickly as she could with her bow, but she was attacked from behind by one of the creatures. She screamed, and Homura broke formation and went to save her girlfriend, tearing the disgusting thing off of her. She lifted Madoka up from the ground, and tossed a grenade into a horde of the creatures. An explosion rang out and tore apart the bodies of the monsters. The explosion seemed to clear away a large portion of the black ooze, and the remaining minions evaporated, revealing a plain white chamber that seemed to have no beginning or end. There was brief moment of intimidating silence, and then, the master of the labyrinth rose from the floor. It had 5 different faces; all interconnected, hovering around an orb of sickly black. Its body was made of black, pointed tongues, with jagged teeth sticking out from various orifices. It hovered above them, with shadowy black wings covered in human eyes, all fixated on them. It roared loudly, signaling the start of the battle. Nightmarish tentacles rose from the floor and rushed at the girls at lightning speeds.

“Sayaka! Formation!” 

Mami cried. The rest of the group jumped out of the way as the two as the performed their combo move. Mami launched yellow ribbons to counter the dark appendages, tying them up before pulling them towards Sayaka so she could slice them at the roots with a quick blow from her sword. Mami signaled to Homura to move in; she aimed her gunfire at the orb that was protected by the witch’s interconnected faces. She flew past, rapid-fire bullets bouncing off of the witch’s faces. She tumbled to the ground, gestured to Kyoko, and tossed a grenade towards the witch’s wings. The witch keeled over, and Kyoko rushed past it, slicing off one of its wings. It roared, its faces began to rotate very quickly; its remaining wing wrapped around its body, and arms sprouted from where its wings once were. It reached out for Nagisa, and she blew bubbles from her trumpet to counter the strike. The bubbles collided with the shadowy limb, it shook its arms sporadically, twisting and contorting them to try to grab at the other girls. Sayaka and Kyoko jumped onto its shoulders from behind, and swung desperately at its head. Kyoko managed to slice through one of the faces of the witch before they were thrown to the ground, incapacitating them momentarily Madoka then fired an arrow at the damaged face, and hit it dead on. It let out an agonized scream, and melted into the ground slowly, still trying to attack the girls. The labyrinth fizzled away, bringing them back to the ruined hotel room. A grief seed dropped to the floor where the entrance once was.

“We did it!” 

Said Mami, picking up the grief seed from the ground.

“I’m so proud of you guys! We were able to take out an incredibly powerful witch with little difficulty!” 

The rest of the girls gave relieved sighs, and took a moment to catch their breath. Mami, transformed back into her regular outfit with a swirl of bright light, and checked her watch.

“Wow. We were in there for a while. It’s 11:30. We should probably try to find a place to eat.” 

The other girls nodded, and transformed back into their normal outfits. They then descended back to the lobby of the hotel, and the man who worked there didn’t give them so much as a glance as they walked out of the door. They quickly made their way out of the poorer part of town, and rejoined the crowds on the bright city streets. They walked down the street for a few minutes until they came across a nice Italian restaurant. They were seated almost immediately, as the restaurant wasn’t too crowded, and they ordered drinks and appetizers. The girls all made small talk as they waited. The drinks and appetizers arrived, and the girls ordered a medium tomato, olive, and basil pizza, and some Fusili Rigati with parmesan cheese for Nagisa. The food arrived within 15 minutes, and the girls feasted on their lunch. They paid the bill and tipped the waitress, and with that, they were on their way.

“What’s next, Mami?” 

“We’re going to go clothes shopping now. There’s a boutique just down the street, so let’s go there.” 

The group scurried down the street, and burst through the doors of the boutique.

“Hi there!” 

Said an upbeat woman, who was sitting behind the cash register.

“Can I help you with anything?”

“We’re good. Thanks, though.” 

“Okay. Let me know if you need anything!” 

Without another word, the girls dove into the massive selection of clothes. Madoka picked out flowing bow skirts, and lacy tulle skirts, Homura looked at black halters, pleated skirts of all colors, collared shirts and of course, tights. Mami looked through the clearance selection, picking out cheap A-line skirts and blouses. Sayaka picked out tons of layered, pleated and tiered skirts, full skirted dresses and ruffled shirts. Nagisa grabbed a bunch of cute sundresses and baby doll dresses. And Kyoko just found herself a bunch of jeans and flannels and waited for the other girls to finish. After trying everything on and paying, they left, and walked back to the apartment. The afternoon was drawing to a close, as it was 5:30 when they got back to their rooms. 

“Okay everyone; let’s take it easy for a bit. I’ll start making dinner whenever you guys are hungry.” 

The girls all ambled to their rooms and decided to just kill some time. Kyoko flopped down on the bed and sighed, and Sayaka laid down next to her.

“I’m gonna take a shower. I’m super sweaty.” 

Kyoko sighed.

“Me too.” 

Kyoko then turned to face Sayaka, grinning widely.

“Would you care to join me?” 

Sayaka smiled back.

“I would love to.” 

The couple headed to the bathroom locked the door behind them, and began to take off their clothes. Kyoko turned on the water for the shower, and Sayaka grabbed shampoo, conditioner and soap from under the sink, and the two stepped into the shower and closed the door. The warm water washed over their bodies rejuvenating them and helping them feel a bit less tired. Kyoko decided it was best to get straight to the point, and pinned Sayaka against the tile shower walls. Sayaka giggled and said

“Don’t you think we should actually wash ourselves first?” 

“Sayaka, please. You know how impatient I am.” 

Sayaka laughed a bit and responded

“Alright then.” 

Kyoko wasted no more time; she pressed her lips against Sayaka’s, closing her eyes and getting lost in the moment instantly. She bit Sayaka’s lip gently, tugged on it a bit, and pulled away. Kyoko knew that teasing her like this made her absolutely wild, so she paused briefly, then dove back in. Sayaka gasped and tilted her head so she was more in line with Kyoko's jaw. Kyoko allowed a little bit of tongue to slip in, nibbled on the sensitive skin of Sayaka’s lip once again, and pulled away, leaving her breathless. Sayaka’s eyes were filled with desperation, silently begging Kyoko to continue. Kyoko obliged, locking lips with Sayaka once more, allowing them to exchange saliva as she pressed her tongue through her parted lips. She rotated between biting Sayaka’s lip and pressing their tongues together, earning her many delightful little gasps and moans from Sayaka. She did her best to give Sayaka pleasure, making out with her until Sayaka silently begged for something more. Kyoko, however, pulled away from Sayaka, leaving her more desperate than ever.

“Kyoko... please.” 

Sayaka whimpered. This was exactly what Kyoko wanted to hear. Kyoko then leaned in and applied pressure to Sayaka’s neck with her lips. She sucked on her neck gently for a bit, and then pulled at the soft skin with her teeth, causing Sayaka to moan in pleasure. She pulled back a bit, then tugged at another area of her neck, this time using a bit more force, and Sayaka’s breathing grew heavy and she moaned once more. Kyoko reached up a bit and took Sayaka’s ear between her teeth, and began to pull. Sayaka was a mess at this point. She was panting and breathing in deep breaths that brought spasms across her chest. She moaned with every exhale. Her knees buckled underneath her and she allowed Kyoko on top of her as she lay on the shower floor. Kyoko brushed Sayaka’s hair out of her face and looked at her lovingly, with warm water rushing over them. She gave Sayaka a quick peck on the lips, and then positioned herself so she could reach her neck once again. She bit down on her neck, and yanked, causing Sayaka to whimper. She pulled at this spot for a moment or two before she pulled away, leaving a purple-red hickey on Sayaka’s neck. She worked her way down Sayaka’s neck, leaving a few more hickeys in her wake. She arrived at Sayaka’s collarbone, taking a moment to tease Sayaka by nibbling gently, then yanking the sensitive skin. She shifted further down, arriving at Sayaka’s chest and torso. She stood over her, then showered Sayaka’s stomach and hip bones with soft, tender kisses. Sayaka gave a satisfied moan, and as she did, Kyoko dragged her tongue across Sayaka’s torso, sending chills down her spine. Kyoko continued to kiss her torso, then caressed her chest gently. She placed her mouth over Sayaka’s nipple, and bit down using as little force as possible. This still caused Sayaka to yelp with pleasure. Kyoko bit down harder and Sayaka’s attempts to contain her excitement ended in failure as she all but screamed Kyoko’s name. She continued to toy with Sayaka a bit more, but then realized that Sayaka couldn’t stand it anymore. She was writhing and squirming, moaning and gasping with every touch, and whimpering Kyoko’s name with each exhale. She decided that it was time to move on the best part. She shifted backwards, placing her head just above Sayaka’s crotch. She grabbed Sayaka’s thighs and pulled her legs apart. She ducked down in an attempt to fool Sayaka into thinking she would finish the job, but then turned and began biting Sayaka’s thighs, using all her force to rile Sayaka up a bit more.

“Just do it already!” 

She cried, her voice cracking. Kyoko exhaled and figured it was finally time to give Sayaka what she wanted. She swirled her tongue around Sayaka’s opening, then went down with all her might. She used powerful tongue strokes and fast movement to captivate Sayaka, and it definitely worked. Sayaka moaned loudly, gasping and swiveling her head about. Kyoko pulled herself closer to Sayaka, wrapping her legs around her head. She pressed her tongue deep within Sayaka, then emerged and continued to utilize broad, powerful tongue strokes. She could taste her, sopping wet and on the verge of climax. She just needed a little bit more. She grazed Sayaka’s opening with her lips, then hit Sayaka’s clitoris with her tongue and applied pressure. This put Sayaka over the edge. Spasms coursed through her body, leaving her thrashing about on the shower floor. Kyoko knew her work was done, but continued to flick her tongue across Sayaka’s entrance, allowing her taste to flow into her mouth. Sayaka continued to orgasm, moaning loudly as Kyoko continued to eat her out. But sadly, Kyoko had her limits. She was beginning to grow exhausted, as they’d been going at it for quite a while. The shower water was starting to go cold, and Kyoko found herself just as breathless as Sayaka. She pulled back just as she felt Sayaka’s body start to relax, then flopped over on the floor next to her. They took a few minutes to catch their breath, and then turned to look at each other.

“That... was...amazing.” 

Sayaka breathed, sounding exhilarated.

“Yeah... It was.” 

“We should probably actually shower now. Everyone else will get mad at us if we stay in much longer.” 

“Alright.” 

The two then proceeded to clean themselves as quickly as possible, before leaving the shower. They put on their bathrobes and went to see how much time had passed. They’d been in the shower for two and a half hours. They’d already missed dinner, but luckily, Mami had saved them a few pieces of lasagna so they could eat. Apparently, they would have called them into the kitchen for dinner, but they didn’t want to “disturb them." Sayaka and Kyoko finished their meals quickly, changed into their pajamas, and went to bed. They were thoroughly exhausted, so they ended up falling asleep almost instantly. Finally, all of the residents of the apartment had succumbed to the quiet night and had fallen into deep slumber.


End file.
